Cranky's Cabin
Cranky's Cabin is Cranky Kong's house. It is a general tip service where Cranky will often share some of his wisdom with Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong, though he is infamous for his random ranting about how times were so different in games back in his day. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' This area first appears in Donkey Kong Country. When the Kongs enter the Cabin from the map screen, Cranky will greet them, usually with some wise-crack about how slow they are or how easy the game is. Cranky then proceeds to do some small talk, but there are various levels tips found in between his rambling. The level tips are random, and usually about earlier levels. On occasional, rare times, Cranky will suddenly break into an all-out rant about how "easy" the Kongs have it, how much he had struggled "back in the day", with "three shades of gray" and how his beard flows when he swings, calling it a "waste of frames". There is a Cranky's Cabin in every area of Donkey Kong Country (excluding, of course, the Gangplank Galleon), though the tips shown usually do not change. However, hacking has shown that Cranky actually had a very wide selection of phrases programmed in the game, though a majority were not in the final version.http://www.dkc-atlas.com/dkc/resources/text#top He also sometimes comments how he would invite them in, but the game didn't have enough memory space. In the Game Boy Advance version, the area took place inside instead of outside. ''Donkey Kong Land'' While no making a seen appearance, Donkey and Diddy make a bet with Cranky in this location that they are not able to defeat the Kremling Krew on a handheld system. ''Diddy Kong Pilot'' While it doesn't do anything in the gameplay of Diddy Kong Pilot, Cranky can be seen sitting next to his cabin when speaking to the player after defeating a Kremling, completing a track, etc. His location is also made out of a barrel. Gallery Screenshots File:CrankyCabinSNESCountry.png|Cranky's Cabin in the SNES version of Donkey Kong Country. File:CrankyCabinColorCountry.png|Cranky's Cabin in the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Country. File:CrankyCabinJapanColorCountry.png|Cranky's Cabin in the Japanese Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Country. File:Dkc-gba-crankyhut.png|Cranky's Cabin in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country. File:CrankyKongPilot.png|''Diddy Kong Pilot'' Backgrounds File:Cranky's Hut.PNG|Cranky's Cabin in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country. File:Cranky's Hut 2.PNG|Cranky's Cabin in the 2003 build of Diddy Kong Pilot. References Trivia *In the game's sequel, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the Monkey Museum that Cranky runs appears to be the interior of the cabin. In addition, the Game Boy Advance remake's version had the interior as well (though pretty different from Donkey Kong Country 2's). *In the Game Boy Advance remake, Rare game characters can be found in this location. First, Mumbo Jumbo's mask can be on a barrel and Sabre Wulf's head is mounted along with a picture with Grabbed by the Ghoulies cast is on. *Sabre Wulf appears to also blink, meaning that he is not yet deceased. de:Crankys Koje Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Locations Category:Kong-operated locations Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Kongs